ideas
by Frozenjaqulinefrost
Summary: skiing mishaps, memories... a series of drabbles that i thought about!
1. skiing

Chapter 1 : Skiing mishap

North was planning the guardian activities that they do every year. He couldn't decide what they should do. Then Jack flew past him leaving behind a trail of ice that would be perfect for skiing. _Vhat's it! _He thought and went to call the others. He pressed on the button that summoned the northern lights. In about two or three minutes all the guardians where in the globe room. "North why did you call us here?" Tooth asked while spouting orders to her fairies. "for the guardian activities ve vill be skiing!" North shouted. "WHAT!?" Everyone turned to look at Jack who had a horrified expression on his face. "what's the matter Jack you should like skiing! It will be fun!" The hood went up and they all herd a mumbled "fine" "then let's go!" Tooth shouted and everyone, some more reluctant than others, went outside and climbed ,or flew, up a big hill, Jack's hood up all the way. When they got to the top they all put on there skis, again some more reluctant than others, and went over to the side of the hill. They decided to go down the hill one at a time. Sandy was going first. He went to the edge took a deep breath and went down the hill. He did a lot of tricks. He even did a flip! The others runs where similar to this. Eventually it was Jack's turn. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off. He was going very smoothly and he was halfway down when ... he wiped out! Bunny started to laugh like a maniac while Tooth flew up to see if he was okay. When she brought him down the hill he had some questions to answer when he reached the bottom. "I don't get it you are terrible at winter sports and yet you are an winter spirit!" Jack sent Tooth a glare. "skiing just isn't my thing." was all he said. If his face wasn't covered in snow they would have noticed that he was blushing blue. " oh my this is incredibly amusing!" Jack and others wiped around to see the smirking face of who other than Pitch Black.

**Author's Note**

**dun dun dun! Pitch is back! New chapters coming soon!**


	2. where's my staff?

Chapter 2

Jack looked out the window to see Pitch threatening the kids. He opened his closet to find... nothing.

"Tooth, where's my staff?"

"why do you need to know?"

"I need it!"

"why do you need it?"

"the kids are in danger!"

"the guardian meeting is in danger!"

"Tooth where talking about the great of good of believing!"

"great of good of believing? I am the Tooth Fairy I am the greatest good of believing anyone ever had!"

Jack opened the door and sighed.

**Author's Note**

**FJF: akkkkk**

**Tooth: I would never do that! (throws blood and gums at FJF)**

**FJF: it was a joked have mercy! Your supposed to protect me!**

**Jack: FJF will post again when Tooth calms down. Hey Tooth calm down!**


	3. elsa

Jack was flying over the mountains when he spotted a castle made out of ice. He flew inside and saw a girl with almost white hair. He was about to say hi when he remembered that she probably wouldn't see him. Then the girl turned around and gasped. She backed away from him and said "Who are you?"

**A.N**

**alert this is an arc Tooth has calmed down and Jack is reading over my shoulder. Bye!**


	4. vampire

Tooth didn't understand. No she did not understand at all. One minute there all playing cards. The next Jack looks at the clock,looks at us scared,and flies away. Now they where all in different continents looking for him. She was just flying over Burgess when she heard a howl of pain. She immediately swooped down. There in f onto of her was Jack hunched over a dead wolf. "Jack..." she started then gasped and backed away. Jack turned around. Instead of blue his eyes where now red. Two blood stained fangs glistened in the moonlight. Jack looked at her fear in his eyes.

Jack was a vampire.


	5. cupid

Amour Lovegood was mad. And Imean super duper mad. How dare Jack make it snow on her holiday. She just caught up to him as he was flying over Canada. "do you want some thing?" he asked making her even more angry. "do you know who I am!" she screamed. " course I do. You're Amour Lovegood. Or, as mortals call you, Cupid." she walked over until she was right in his face. " that's right. Do you know what today is? Course you don't! It's valentines day you idiot! And I for one would like to know why you made it snow on my holiday! And don't you even start about it being ' just for fun' I'm sick of it! Answers now!" Jack was about to respond when a rustling in the bushes caught their attention. They turned and saw Pitch climb out of the bushes. "Pitch." Jack said, hatred clearly visible in his voice. He was about to step forward when Amour raised her arm and stopped him. Pitch was looking directly at her. "Amour?" he said. "daddy?"

**A.N**

**So yeah it's actually a snow day on valentines day right now where I live and I thought boy Cupid must be really made at Jack right now and this came into mind. Sorry for not making this a continuation of one of my previous cliffhangers. Instead it is one!**


	6. skiing part 2

"Pitch what are you doing here!" Jack said pointing his staff at him( in case your wondering, yes, Jack's face is still covered in snow). "why I just saw you guys flying overhead and happened to hear about your little skiing trip so I thought I would just come along and _have a little fun._" The others shrugged, guessing they had seen weirder things, and went back to skiing. Well all of them except for Jack. He eyed Pitch a little uncertain, then decided it was no big deal and started to wipe the snow of his face, making him look very much like a cat. When he could actually see again he looked up the hill and gasped. There on the hill was Pitch, and he was skiing like pro! "wow mate even tha' boogieman is better than ya." Bunny said, before breaking into another laughing fit. Jack sighed, pulled of his skis, and flew back to the North Pole.

A few hours later they found him in the living room in front of a window curled up around his staff, cookie dangling from his hand, fast asleep. Tooth started gushing over how cute he was, Bunny went to find a camera, while Sandy shooed away the elves that where trying to steal Jacks cookie out of his hand. North found himself quite tired as well so, with no complaints settled down on the couch to sleep, the others soon going him.

Jack woke up a few hours later and looked around. There on the couch where the others all huddled together sleeping soundly. Jack slowly stood up, careful not to make any noise, and covered them with blankets. Just before flying out the window he turned around and whispered, " goodnight "

**A.N**

**Not my best work but still...**


	7. elsa part 2

"you can see me?" Jack asked a little,no really surprised. " well of course I can see you I'm not blind." The girl replied "and you haven't answered my question yet. Who are you?" Jack pondered the question for a second wondering if it was safe to tell her. _Don't really got anything to lose._ He thought. " my names Jack Frost." he said. The girl gasped. She looked at him with wide eyes." really?" "yeppo. Now what's yours?" the girl, just now getting over Jack Frost was right in front of her, replied " name is Elsa." Jack nodded and was about to fly away and leave the girl alone when she reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at her. Using her other hand she made a chair out of ice. Jack gasped and looked at her. " you can do it to?" she nodded "as you would say yeppo. But I need some help controlling my powers can you help?" Jack looked at her and said "all you need is love." and flew away.

_How can I fix this. How can I fix this. Wait __**all you need is love**__ I know what to do!_

**A.N**

**In case you haven't figured it out the last line is what Elsa thinks before she makes the snow disappear at the end of frozen. I know I said it was an arc but I changed my mind. This was the second and last of this arc. Sorry!**


	8. what does the fox say?

Jack just heard the most awesome song in the whole world! He researched it and apparently it was called **What does the fox say**. He couldn't wait to show it to the others.

North called for a Guardian Meeting. Ever since they had defeated Pitch they had been meeting more regularly. Everyone came in one by one. But what surprised him the most, was when Jack flew in wearing a fox costume. A fox costume! Why was he wearing that, and where did he get it? He would have to ask that later. Right now Jack said he had something to show them.

Jack smiled. Now that he had the others attention he reached in behind him and brought out a radio. He reached over and pushed a button. Oh this was going to be fun.

"dog goes woof. Cat goes meow, bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeak.."

Jack started to dance to the music taking in his friends confused/surprised expressions.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY"

Jack started singing along with the singer while dancing, and soon the others joined in.

4 mins later.

The guardians where exhausted. But one thing was going through all those minds. _I must find out the name of that song._

Jack flew into Jamie's room reporting that there mission to make the others look ridiculous while dancing, and capture it on tape! They put the video on the computer and watched it. By the end of the video they where laughing so hard. Jack was rolling on the floor while Jamie was trying not to end up like Jack on the floor. "I need to post this on YouTube!" Jamie said, and then did just that.

The guardians where on YouTube, trying to find the name of the song when a link popped up saying **Guardians dancing to what does the fox say**. They clicked on the link, and instantly regretted it.

4 mins later.

By the end of the video the looked down at the comments and ran away, screaming about how evil YouTube was.

**Comments **

**Rosie Spring: this is hilarious! XD XD XD!**

**Mother Nature: If this is possible then the world is going to end. 0 0**

**Pitch Black: this is the best thing I have ever seen! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!**

_**A.N**_

_**um bye!**_


End file.
